Wish upon a star
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: REwrite of Star of Second chances.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey Sasuke what the heck are you doing way out here?" Naruto asked his squad mate as he looked at the barren field. Squad seven was finished with the mission but Sasuke left a bit to early and missed receiving a the gift from their client. So Naruto brought the gift it was a hand crafted music box for Sasuke, and cane for Kakashi, a necklace for Sakura and a painting for Naruto._

"_I was thinking… the sun looks so beautiful from here. I come here to watch it set and rise if I wake up early enough." He whispered and Naruto wasn't used to hearing the usually gruff voice sound so weak and heart broken._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to see that the Uchiha was close to tears._

"_Today six years ago my clan was murdered by the one man I looked up to. By my own family, my older brother." He said staring at the sun once again now clutching the music box to his chest. Naruto held the boy in a close hug telling him he was there for him._

"_It's okay Sasuke. I'm here for you and… I think of you as a brother… because I never had a family and you… you accepted me like I was your brother six years ago. Remember?" Naruto asked tensing as he waited for the response; Sasuke leaned into the embrace and nodded his head as he still held back the tears not wanting to seem weak in front of anyone._

"_Hey Sasuke its okay to cry, I won't look or tell anyone alright?" he whispered kindly patting the raven's head as the boy sobbed hysterically. After some time both just lay under the stars listening to the music from the music box. (Alone theme song from Saiyuki)_

"_Thank you Naruto. I really mean it…." The Uchiha whispered _

"Don't you remember Sasuke? We had good times in the leaf village Konoha! We could go back to those days. Please Sasuke I just want my brother back." Naruto ended pitifully as Sasuke stood before Konohagakure with team hawk ready to destroy it.

"I'm sorry it can never go back to those days no matter how much we want it to Naruto. No matter how much we would give to make it happen it has to end with HIM!" Sasuke shouted launching Chidori towards Danzou Right as Sasuke killed Danzou a shooting star passed and Naruto and Sasuke made a wish.

"I wish I could be best friends with Naruto (Sasuke) for the rest of my life and that I could start over." They whispered in unison watching the star leave they got up and walked in silence together, away from the battle zone.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

"Sasuke time to get up, Itachi's leaving on his mission today." Metoko Uchiha called to me and I shot up looking around at everything. 'Is this a Genjutsu? No because I tired breaking it and no one can possibly make my mother exactly the same. They always fail.' I got up and followed her to the living room to see Itachi. He didn't look evil and everything seemed fine.

"Mother how old am I?" I asked her and she laughed at me and said I was barely six. 'I nodded and wondered if the wish I made was actually granted. Could it be that I did get it granted.'

"Okay now behave Sasuke I will return in three days and I could take you to register at the academy. Understood?" I nodded at Itachi and waved good bye to him and mother. When they were no longer in sight I ran to Naruto's favorite hiding place and waited for him to show.

Naruto's P.o.v.

I woke up with an alarm clock ringing and I knew something was different. I was smaller and well I was in my room.

"What the heck is this Genjutsu?" I wondered aloud and heard Kyuubi answer.

"**No this is the wish you made and you remember everything that happened in your true life. This life is what the star made for you and Sasuke." **Kyuubi said and well I had to believe him cause I was a frickin' six year old.

"Well I guess I should head back to my hide out since no doubt everyone hates my guts again." I sighed and went walking to my hide out since they might beat me up today. When I got there I saw Sasuke sleeping under the tree to my hide out.

No P.o.v.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke woke up and nodded before getting up and looking at the ground.

"Uh, Naruto do you… remember… never mind it's a stupid thought good bye." Sasuke said thinking that Naruto wouldn't remember the other life. He turned to leave quickly before he could cry but Naruto caught his wrist.

"I still think of you as my Brother." He said and smiled warmly at Sasuke who broke down into tears. The two boys held each other and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Naruto wanna come over to my house. I know that the place you stay is not very… I don't like being alone." Sasuke said as he helped Naruto up and waited, Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke inside. After sneaking around they finally made it in.

"This is my room and well I guess this will be our shared room but we can't let Fugaku find you." Naruto nodded and both of them were practicing their taijutsu and ninjutsu. They still had the same amount of chakra and they still knew their jutsus. Sasuke still had Sharingan not Mangekyou because Itachi was alive. Both boys were happy to have each other and Sasuke explained to Naruto what Itachi did and "Tobi" Madara Uchiha told him after he killed Itachi and why he wanted to destroy Konohagakure. Naruto seemed to understand or he didn't get it and just didn't want to admit it.

"Naruto do you forgive me for you know… because I don't think I deserve it." Sasuke said timidly and Naruto saw how much Naruto's answer could affect so he nodded and took Sasuke's hands in his own.

"You're my brother no matter what and that will never change. I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you I promise to be by your side forever."

"You are my brother no matter what… and that will never change… I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you I promise to be by you side forever…" Sasuke repeated the promise he and Naruto made and both cut their palms and shook hands. They were now brothers in everything including blood. The two boys were inseparable and well no one in the whole Uchiha clan knew about Sasuke's and Naruto's secret.

3 days later~

"Hey Naruto are you glad I mean it's almost time for us to go to the academy… but I wonder why me and you are a year younger than everyone else. I mean everyone thinks that we're seven years old already and we barely turned six." Sasuke said and Naruto felt glad because Sasuke barely spoke at all even when they were all alone.

"I don't know but I'm going to see old man you go with Itachi and do what you were supposed to do today. We'll have to see if we can do everything the same up until the academy. Then we can be ourselves for real." Naruto said and left out the window while Sasuke left to follow Itachi and watch him train.

"Sasuke old man told me that he was going to visit me at my house today so I can't stay here but I'll be back tomorrow alright?" Naruto asked and saw the look of pure terror flash in Sasuke's eyes before he nodded and smiled. When Naruto left Sasuke looked at the door to see a shadow waiting at the door. The door opened and Fugaku came in looking angry and frustrated. Sasuke closed his eyes and began counting the seconds until Naruto would come back.

"Naruto open the door it's me the third." Old man Hokage called to Naruto who opened the door after making sure that his house looked clean enough to pass inspection. When the Hokage came in he sat at the table and watched Naruto as he just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"So has anything new happened to you yet Naruto?"

"No why ya asking old man? Did you want me to do something… is this about the academy entrance?" Naruto asked catching onto the Hokage's plan quickly.

"Cause well I didn't have anything in mind about it." Naruto finished quickly and looked at the calendar where the date was circled in red marker.

"Naruto you were put in this years group of Ninja along with Sasuke Uchiha for the sole reason that it was for your safety and for what's best for you. I know you two will be good friends so tomorrow at the entrance ceremony I will talk to the sensei's about you two." When the Sandaime left Naruto waited a few minutes before heading over to Sasuke's house.

"Psst Sasuke you in there?" he called in a low whisper before the window was opened. Sasuke smiled at him but something seemed wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ya gonna bring me something to eat?" Sasuke nodded and left to go get Naruto some left overs.

"Ah no please mother I just want to eat in my room today." Sasuke sounded so small and weak to Naruto so he quickly hid in the closet.

"Did you hurt yourself training again Sasuke? Oh well we'll set your food down on your bed and I'll come back with the first aid kit to help get you fixed up okay?"

"No I got it. Please just let me go eat now, I promise by dinner I'll have my injuries cleaned and treated." Sasuke begged again and his mother agreed when Sasuke put the food down Naruto flew out of the closet only to be pushed under Sasuke's bed as his mother gave him the first aid kit.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered and his mother nodded and left. When the coast was clear Sasuke got off the bed and helped Naruto out from under the bed. Naruto began devouring the food that was given to him not noticing the wounds on Sasuke's body as he bandaged his self. Sasuke was grateful and decided he would make sure no one could hurt him or Naruto ever again.

"Sasuke old man says that we were put together in the class of this year for our own protection. That it was for our safety and what's best." Sasuke nodded and both climbed into bed to get sleep for the academy entrance ceremony would be tomorrow.

Next morning~

"Sasuke we did it we're back in the academy now we just have to count down the days until your clan is well… yeah and then we can graduate early or something." Naruto finished lamely as he saw sadness in the Uchiha's eyes and decided not to mention it so they both went to class.

"Hey is that the Uchiha that they said would be in our class. I bet he's a genius too." Sasuke heard some boys say and got up out of his seat to go for a walk. 'Today Nii-san goes to kill our clan. I have to make sure Naruto isn't there to see it. I guess I'll have to knock him out when we get to his house.' Naruto was waving at Sasuke before he got dragged away by Iruka-Sensei Sasuke couldn't help but smile in remembrance of the old days.

"Sasuke here you forgot your lunch and because I see you sneaking leftovers to eat I gave you a second helping." Metoko said to Sasuke as he nodded in thanks and went to the roof to eat with Naruto who was rolling on the floor because of his hunger.

"Great she gave you some for me I was starving! Thanks for sharing with me Sasuke and well I have to stay home today because old man was going to talk to me about how I was coming of age in the ninja ways and how I shouldn't do bad things. So we'll meet up tomorrow 'kay?"

"Uh… Naruto… never mind I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he handed his lunch to Naruto and turned to sit in the shade. Sasuke left practice early to see if maybe he could change Itachi's mind but only ended up witnessing the murders first hand.

"Mother! Father!" he shouted as he opened the door to see Itachi kill both of their parents and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. 'I still couldn't save anyone and I have to act the same up until I wake up from the hospital and come back here. Then I could stay with Naruto.'

"Why Itachi why would you do this?" he screamed.

"Because I needed to test myself. I want you to cling to your pathetic life and survive. Live with hate and when you have enough hate I want you to find me" Sasuke watched the whole massacre again and when he awoke then next day in the hospital he walked home to check out the scenes all over again.

"When I open my eyes everything will be alright again… Naruto will be there smiling his stupid smile and calling me… how many times have I said this and it never happened?" he asked his self laying down beside the imprint of his mother and closing his eyes before falling asleep again.

"Yo Sasuke wake up already. Old man let me come pick you up so we could test our strength and he would let us out o the academy." Naruto called to his best friend who was sleeping on the floor of the Uchiha compound.

"Don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone ever again please." Sasuke begged his blond haired best friend who only held him in a tight embrace until he was sure the boy was stable.

"Okay now let's show him we can be Anbu!" they both cheered and ran outside to see the Hokage standing before them with Anbu guards ready to watch their skill. They unleashed Chidori and Rasengan.

"Well seeing your level of skill I must say that I will grant you the rank of Anbu but it must remain a secret. You must still attend the academy up until the graduating members of this year graduate and then I can have you leave the academy." Both nodded and ran towards the back entrance to the Uchiha compound and went to create a secret base where they could live or go to relax. Both boys were going to live with each other no matter what.

"Sasuke do you think we made the right choice by letting ourselves graduate early? And what about Sakura?"

"We did the right thing… and Sakura I never liked her I'm sorry but she was weak and did nothing to get strong until I left. Even then she betrayed you for me but I made her stay with you." Sasuke said sadly his eyes getting a faraway look.

"_Sasuke-kun please come back to me! Naruto he couldn't bring you back all those years ago and I couldn't either. So I made myself the apprentice of Tsunade-sama so I could get strong and not get in your way. I'll do anything for you even kill Naruto! He lived after you almost killed him in the valley!"_

"_Shut up Sakura I don't care about what you say because I won't kill Naruto I will kill you. If you leave with him now I won't kill you."_

"_But I love you Sasuke-Kun! Please don't leave me again! It would break my heart!"_

_Sasuke knocked her out and erased her memories of that day and watched Naruto through sad eyes every single time he saw them together._

"I don't want to lose you… you're all I have left the only thing that never changed in both of our lives. Please don't leave me alone in the darkness. I don't' want to go back to the darkness anymore. It was so … dark… lonely… and dark…" Sasuke said as his eyes misted over and he shook violently under the shade in the trees. His shaking caused a can of paint to tip over and fall to the ground covering it in green.

"I won't leave you alone Sasuke. I'll be your light and you be my dark for when the sun shines to brightly." Sasuke nodded and both began painting the house/shack and made sure it was hidden for all seasons and stocked up on supplies. When they were done it was night once again and they decided to spend the night there.

"Sandaime why have you called us here?" Naruto heard an Anbu ask as he and Sasuke waited on the third to explain his reason for summoning all Anbu. Sasuke seemed to be slightly shaking but only Naruto seemed to notice so he discreetly made sure his friend was alright.

"There has been a sighting of Orochimaru the missing s-rank Nin from here and I want you all to patrol in groups protect each other and be sure to not let anyone die. That is all dismissed!" the old man said and the group of Anbu were formed and set off to patrol. Naruto and Sasuke were never separated and well did everything together. So they were in the same squad.

"Um Captain Raven I was wondering if we happened to get caught in battle what do we do?" Naruto asked as he hid slightly behind Crow the Anbu who was like a father to both him and Sasuke.

"Well we try to fight and hold him off till back up arrives and if we can't then we hide. Especially you two!" Captain Raven said in big brother mode again, both boys just deadpanned.

"No." and the Anbu Captain deflated and hugged them close knowing that they would still run if he gave the order. The Anbu squad had become a surrogate family and Sasuke and Naruto were their little brothers. Both of them having the appearance of fifteen year olds since no one knew they were six.

"Fox and Cat stay between us at all times." Captain Raven said to Naruto who was fox and Sasuke who was cat. They both nodded and set about readying there supplies and with that done they both caught up to the troop.

"Cat what's wrong?" Captain Raven asked as Sasuke stopped so abruptly everyone turned around to see him panting heavily and holding his heart.

"GET DOWN NOW!" he shouted and they did so dropping to the ground and barely missing being attacked by a huge snake. Sasuke was shaking more noticeably and none of the Anbu liked it. Sasuke and Naruto had to ofcourse transform to their fifteen year old selves to look like Anbu and well they fit in so seeing an Anbu shake had to cause someone to feel worried.

"You there how did you know I was planning to kill you all? Your skills impress me." A dark voice said in the trees and it caused many of the Anbu to glance around in search of the owner.

"Cat where is he?"

"Behind me." Sasuke whispered before they saw a face that bit down on Sasuke's neck and Naruto immediately used Rasengan on Orochimaru who vanished after laughing.

"Cat say something to me please!" Fox said in a panic as his best friend could barley stand on his own. They were rushing back to the village and Sasuke was barley holding on and Naruto was on the verge of being hysterical.

"I'm fine just worry about your self I can walk on my own so you can let me go. I don't have to go to the hospital I can rest and besides Anbu are forbidden from going to the hospital. So it won't do any good just let me sleep please I just so tired." Sasuke whispered and Naruto could only nod as he held back tears.

Okay hey this is my first Naruto fic and well I want to know if I should keep going or just let die a slow painful way. Well review it please and if you despise it feel free to tell me so.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto p.o.v.

[Whispering]

_Flashback_

Eye conversations

**Kyuubi talking **

'Thinking'

Sasuke has been asleep since yesterday and well I've been taking care of him since. He looked so hurt and I couldn't stand seeing him this way. We were in the hide-out since I didn't want anyone bothering us and the only way some one could find us is if we told them and well we didn't really trust anyone but the third so we told him only.

"Naruto where are you… don't leave please… who are you… no I don't want to remember." I heard Sasuke mumble again and it pained me to know that I couldn't do anything to help Sasuke at all. I just held his hand until I heard a knock and went to open the door.

"How is he Naruto?" old man asked and I looked at Sasuke his hair sticking to his skin and his face really pale except for his cheeks and nose. His eyebrows bunched together in pain and hands clenched around the blanket so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"No, stop it please." He begged weakly and I couldn't help but start crying as I rushed to his side and hold his hand waiting for him to wake up.

"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked as his eyes opened before shutting quickly because of the light which I turned off and squeezed Sasuke's hand to let him know I was there.

"Sasuke you were given a curse mark by Orochimaru and it will make you wish to have power."

"I will not leave Naruto's side I don't want anything to do with anyone who wishes to separate us." Sasuke coughed and looked at me before smiling at me and pulling me into bed with him. He made sure I was comfortable before falling asleep and I couldn't help but laugh at all this.

"Naruto are you sure Sasuke wouldn't betray the village?" I nodded and barely held back a yawn as Sasuke turned a bit in his sleep so he was facing me and old man. Old man left and I looked at the kitchen and deciding to cook our food after I woke up.

_I watched Sasuke sit on the swing and push his self a little before falling off the swing in a dead faint. I ran over to see what was wrong and found him sweating and blood was coming out of his mouth. He jolted awake when I touched him and nodded at me before closing his eyes and sleeping._

"_Hey Uchiha kid you sure don't weigh a lot. And you feel really hot." I said when I had him on my bed and brought him a cup of water._

"_I'll be fine I just need to sleep it off…just let me sleep." He mumbled and was closing his eyes slowly before shooting up and covering his mouth as he coughed violently for a few seconds. When he moved his hand away it was covered in thick blood that almost looked black because it was all together._

"_I'm fine don't worry this happens to me a lot." He muttered to his self more than to reassure me. After that day I began watching out for him he was like my younger brother but then he also looked out for me after that. We took turns being the older brother._

"n-nar-u" I woke up to feel and hear Sasuke coughing badly and it scared me I rubbed his back as he coughed and smelled copper and something warm on my chest. I looked down to see Sasuke coughing up a lot of blood it was scaring me but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Someone… anyone help!" I shouted even though I knew it would be no use I felt helpless and Sasuke was getting so pale, so weak that I could break him. The door opened but I didn't pay attention because Sasuke was holding onto me tighter. Someone pulled me away and I began fighting until a voice reached my ears.

"Do you want him to die?" I shook my head and watched as Sasuke was lain down by and woman with short brown hair and a blonde haired woman began healing ninjutsu. I knew them both but I couldn't figure out who they were. **'You're in shock kit. Tsunade and Shizune are their names. Close your eyes and sleep you are not needed here.' **Kyuubi said and I closed my eyes only to wake up when someone shook my shoulder.

"Hey kid you're friends going to be alright but he has a weak heart… and tuberculosis he can't become a ninja at all."

"No! You're wrong Sasuke is a ninja a great one and there is nothing that you can say that will ever change that!" I shouted angrily before looking at Sasuke he looked peaceful for once.

"Naruto you're too loud." He muttered and I laughed a little before pulling the blanket up on him and moving to the kitchen.

"I'm Naruto Uzamki and that is Sasuke Uchiha. And we're brothers so that's why we live here and we'll be genin at the end of this school year. Thank you for helping my brother out I am indebted to you." I said as politely as I could consider I wasn't raised right.

"I'm Shizune, this is Ton-Ton, and this is my lady Tsunade. It is a pleasure to meet you." Shizune said and I was just glad that they came by and found us when they did. They sat down on the couch while I began to cook healthy food since Sasuke needed to get better and only ate healthy food. I swear this is why he's so out of it but he says he's just like that.

"You want water or something to eat?" I asked them and saw them nod so I served them as well as myself and Sasuke. I put their food and water on the dining table and went over to our bed before shaking Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke wake up you gotta eat something or you'll just throw up blood again. Come on at least eat a little bit please." Sasuke was so tired and I felt guilty waking him up but he needed to eat something. He ate half the plate and all the water which I was grateful for but it didn't make it any better that he still had such a high fever.

"Damn where did I put the herbs we picked the other day?" **'Look inside the wall you placed it there so it could stay fresh.' **I nodded to Kyuubi and opened the hole in the wall to get out the herbs and blend them like I saw Tsunade do once. Sasuke said he learned everything Tsunade and Kabuto knew and learned because he was taught by Kabuto. He knew how to do a lot of things and that was how he took care of his self all those years alone with Orochimaru.

"Who taught you how to blend herbs like that?" Tsunade asked suddenly startling me but I didn't drop the medicine so I gave it to Sasuke to drink before I could forget and then answered her.

"Sasuke did." She looked shocked and I would have laughed if Sasuke wasn't looking so sick. The one thing I was grateful for was old man coming in when he did.

"Naruto you and Sasuke may attend classes when Sasuke is well enough to attend. Tsunade what are you doing here?"

"Sarutobi-Sensei? Well I heard someone call for help and we found the door after a lot of difficulty and saw the boy on the bed choking on his own blood. We helped out and that was what got us here. Why you got a problem with that?" she asked glaring at old man and seeming completely different than the Tsunade I knew. I looked towards Sasuke because he was whispering something and I couldn't hear what it was. I leaned in closer to see if I could hear.

[Don't turn left Naruto head right. The enemy's set a trap just up ahead on the right and it will be easy to dodge. On the left is an ambush and you could get caught and die, when you reach the ledge duck behind the bush and there is a secret passage that will take you to the mountain and then you will find the scroll and messenger tied up on the floor beside you.] 'I moved away and it clicked in my head what he was talking about. Sasuke said that when he was little he could see the future when he dreamed and when he got older he could see it all the time. Until the curse mark that is then he couldn't see anything and well he hated it. And I want to know why he can still see even though he has the curse mark now and we're six!'

"Oh Sasuke what about you then, what's going to happen to you if you aren't there with Me." I said and then looked at Sasuke's plate of food and went to go put it in the fridge I completely forgot I had guests and nearly died of fright when I saw them.

"Uh you can leave now, or if you want you can uh… stay the night." I told them looking to see that it was night time already. 'Time sure does fly right now and Sasuke should be better tomorrow so we can go to school. And his fever broke not that long ago, wait when did his fever break? Too much thinking I think I should just go to bed. Ah man there I go again thinking I'm just going to shut up now.' **'You sure are a curious child aren't you kit?' **'Not you too Kyuubi just let me sleep!' I hopped into bed beside Sasuke and closed my eyes tiredly.

/Next morning/

"Naruto wake up we have three minutes to get to school!" Sasuke shouted and I shot out of bed and washed my face Sasuke was outside with a sandwich for me and our bags so we could leave quickly. When we got to school we had five seconds left to get into our seats in we barely made it.

"Naruto and Sasuke stay after class so I could give you what you missed when you were sick." Iruka-Sensei said and class began all though me and Sasuke pretty much spaced all through out the lesson and made it seem as if we were paying attention in class. So when class was over for the day we were still sitting at our desks waiting for Iruka-Sensei to give us what we missed in class. He was staring at us for a few minutes before he finally gave us a packet of papers we were to study for class the next day since there was a test.

"Sasuke is it me or was Iruka-Sensei acting weird."

"Hn." He said which meant yes and that something was definitely up we just had to wait. And I was freaking myself out by understanding what that meant even though it was just two letters put together.

"Sasuke, Tsunade was acting different from usual and I don't like it really. She and old man seemed angry at each other but I can't figure out why. Oh hey wanna go get ramen?" I asked excitedly seeing that we were passing the shop so I pulled him in and we both sat down to eat a little bit.

"Naruto come on we have to get going… now." Sasuke whispered as he pushed his bowl away and put the money down for the both of us. I followed him until we reached my house where we hid quietly until he nodded to me.

"What's going on Sasuke?" he looked at me and put his index and middle fingers on my forehead and I saw two Akatsuki members looking around the village in disguise. With that pointed out we grabbed a few pair of clothes and threw them on in hope of disguising ourselves to get to the Hokage.

Sasuke was wearing my long sleeve black shirt with a white vest and brown shin length shorts with zippers all over it, he also put on a grey beanie to cover his head. I put on my black sweat pants and a white shirt with a black hoodie to cover my head. When we were disguised we ran to the Hokage's office to tell him that there were rogue ninja in the village but we walked in on him and Tsunade arguing. Tsunade accidentally slapped Sasuke when she turned abruptly to open the door.

"Sorry kid." She said as she tried to help Sasuke up because the force of the slap knocked him to the ground. He looked at her and backed away and stood up hastily bowing at her and mumbling something that I couldn't hear but Tsunade did and she went pale.

"Tsunade-sama what is it?" Shizune asked her as she got closer to Sasuke who was trembling slightly and I think he was afraid of them. I don't know why but I noticed in both lives that Sasuke never really liked when other people touched him. He tensed when ever they did but rarely with me unless I caught him off guard.

"Naruto may I speak to Sasuke in private while you speak to the Hokage of what ever it was you wanted to say?" I nodded to her and watched Sasuke look at me for help but I motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and left with her while I turned to old man who sat down and shook his head tiredly.

"Old man me and Sasuke saw some weird guys with robes all black and red clouds on it. They were looking for me and had crossed head bands. Are they dangerous?" I hated acting stupid but they didn't know they we're from the future. He looked like he was going to say some weird facts of life and riddles to me again so I waited patiently which was very hard to do. He told me to sit down and told me everything about the Bijuu's and Jinchiruki. I nodded to tell him I was listening and when he knew I was he went on. Sasuke came in silently during the middle of the talk and sat besides holding my hand as I listened to the tales of how, who and what I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's p.o.v.

[Whispering]

_Flashback_

Eye conversations

'Thinking'

**Future sequence/visions**

"Naruto do you think that is was wise to let the Hokage know that Akatsuki was here because now people will definitely know that there is something going on in the village." Naruto was deep in thought after I said this. 'I know that when I was young the last I wanted someone to hold my hand and now that I do I'm acting so weak and I hate it. But I also don't want to be separated from Naruto like the last time so acting like this is good in a way. Why can't I explain anything to myself?'

"Sasuke what did Tsunade want with you and is she going to tell old man?" I looked at him and nodded before pointing out Iruka-Sensei to change the subject. Naruto got that mischievous glint in his eyes and disappeared from my sight. I looked to see a lot of people staring at Naruto and Iruka-sensei so I went to drag Naruto away.

"**Sasuke come on hurry we'll be late for class today! We have to hurry or old man will have our heads!" Naruto shouted as we ran to school with only three minutes to get there. When we turned right to get to the hole in the wall we found Kisame standing there with Itachi. Naruto growled low in his throat and dropped his back pack on the floor.**

"**What do you want here in Konohagakure, mist ninja, and Uchiha traitor?" Naruto asked playing the part of the imbecile who's reckless and not knowing.**

"**Why to take the tailed demon from within your tiny little body."**

"**Over my dead body Itachi!" I saw myself shout as the me in the vision caught the gaze of an Anbu. Itachi attacked stabbing Naruto in the leg and Kisame had my chakra sealed. The Anbu had us covered so I grabbed Naruto and ran to the alley before the entrance to see Zetsu standing there with Dedara. They took Naruto and left me there unconscious. And then everything faded away to show a grave with Naruto written on it.**

"Sasuke are you okay?" I nodded to Naruto and looked around to see that I had collapsed onto the floor making people worry.

"I just got really dizzy I'm fine just a little hungry." Naruto bought the excuse and dragged me to the ramen shop. As we began to eat I was thinking what day this was going to happen and knew I would be the day before we graduated to become genin.

"Sasuke come on eat already, I don't want you fainting on me again." Naruto whined and I laughed a little because he had ramen on his face. We ate a bowl well Naruto are over twenty. I'm surprised that I could afford it all. We went back to our hideout home and did all the work before going into the Uchiha compound since no one would disturb us. Naruto was complaining that I was cheating using Sharingan.

"Fine I'll make you a deal. I will only use it on S-rank ninja… other than you." He nodded and spit in his hand and put it out to me.

"No… how about we just leave it at a vocal agreement." He looked at me strangely and shrugged cleaning his hand on his pants. I noticed we were still wearing our disguised clothes and he seemed comfortable. I did as well so I didn't bring it up but rather I just waited to see if he would notice. Nope he clearly doesn't pay attention or he doesn't care.

"Sasuke let's call it a night we've been training non-stop since Akatsuki got here and we still have Anbu duties to do. Plus Kyuubi says that he'll hide my chakra for me so we could go undetected by them." I nodded and transformed putting on my Anbu clothes and met Naruto in the courtyard to. Once he finished changing we ran to the underground base to see if we could catch Captain Raven.

"Oi Cat you alright now?" he asked removing his glove to touch my hand, but since I was Uchiha my temperature was a constant 102.6 not 98.6 Fahrenheit.

"Still a bit feverish but you'll live and what about you Fox?"

"Oh you know me Cap I'm fine just worried about Cat, by the way did you guys hear anything about Cat's condition from the Hokage?" they shook their heads and Naruto sighed thankfully but to them it seemed as if he were worried.

"Captain… where are the others?" I asked quickly he shook his head slightly and then turned back to his paper work. Naruto shook his head and turned to Crow's desk to see him with his mask off and a blue mask covering his nose and mouth. Silver-grey hair sticking out and he was sleeping.

[Kakashi is Crow? How is that possible he isn't supposed to be an Anbu anymore?] Naruto whispered and Kakashi moved so I pulled his sleeve. I don't know but we'll have to keep an act up when we're ourselves otherwise he'll figure out who we are.  I knew Naruto understood me so I closed my eyes and went to go sit down and started to finish the piece of the words that seal the curse mark away. When I finished the words I slipped the paper into my sleeve and got started on a scroll of healing techniques that Tsunade and Kabuto knew so I could teach Naruto.

"Cat what are you working on?" Crow asked from beside me and I knew he was trying to read the scroll but I was hiding the words and not moving my hand so he wouldn't know what letters I was writing.

"A reminder to me to get myself checked out later and to get groceries later." He looked skeptical but left me in peace, I quickly hid the scroll and went to Raven's desk to help him fill out the paper work.

"Why can't Fox be this helpful Cat?" I smiled knowing Naruto couldn't sit still to save his life.

"Because I'm better than him and he knows it." I said smugly as he growled and ran over to start working on the paper work.

/five and a half seconds later./

"Thank you for the money and also thank you for going out to buy the groceries."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just know you're cooking tonight and it better be something I can eat. I don't want to eat healthy food everyday it tastes plain and boring." I looked at him as he said this; he calling food boring is completely weird and unheard of to me.

"Are you feeling alright because you just said boring and food in the same sentence?"

"Are you feeling alright because you've said more than one word for the past couple of minutes?" What he said really hurt but I didn't show it because it's stupid to feel hurt because of words. I just kept on working to ignore the pain of the words, I mean I know I don't talk a lot but that's just because I've been hurt to much and it's hard to trust.

"Cat we're done so you and fox could head out since everyone was a no show." I nodded to crow and left after Naruto because he still seemed angry. Something was bothering him and I seemed to have made him angrier by making him go get the groceries.

"Excuse me Cat can you give this to Fox he left this behind when he left pretty quickly." I looked at Raven and nodded turning back to open the door. Once I got changed back into the clothes Naruto gave me I went to do the shopping since Naruto left in a hurry and probably went to cool off.

"Is that all you wish to buy young Uchiha?" I nodded and left seeming completely rude and indifferent the whole time. This was how I tended to act all the time but with Naruto it was different somehow and he knows it. It's the way I am and I can't change it so he doesn't bother trying to change me either.

"Dear Sasuke went to cool off for a while. –Naruto." I took the paper off the door and went inside to see Tsunade waiting for me.

"Hello." I managed to get out as I bowed to her and began putting away the food.

"Sasuke what exactly did your father do to you the last time? You told me about everything but the last when you said Naruto came but he didn't see." I looked at the ground where I dropped a plated and it cut my bare feet. 'Naruto can't know about this, he thinks I have a loving family. He can't find out and I can never tell him that's why I am the way I am. He'll never understand and he'll leave me alone everyone did the same to mother when they found out dad hit her. Not even Itachi knew about our secret.'

"Sasuke aren't you going to clean that?" I began picking up the pieces as Tsunade watched me. She seemed to be staring at me closely so I couldn't do anything to get out of telling her.

"It was a secret… my mother's and mine. we were in it together and she took it to the grave with her protecting that man…Fugaku Uchiha." She looked at me and nodded for me to continue but my throat felt dry and I was shaking so much I couldn't see straight.

"I was the failure, the disgrace of the clan… he wanted Itachi to replace him as the head of the clan but he wouldn't do it. So he turned to me this was when I was four years old the same time he began." I swallowed back bile and put my hands on the kitchen counter so I could begin dinner but it was mostly so I could stay standing.

"He hit us, especially me because he was frustrated and angry all the time. I did everything I could to make him stop hitting her and then I made that deal when I was five." My hands were sweating so much and the water I boiled is already gone I have o start over now. I washed the vegetables and put more water in the pot.

"The deal was that he could do whatever he wanted so long as he never laid a hand on mother anymore. She used to go away a lot because she was afraid. Leaving on any mission, spending the night at another clan's house." I looked at the curry I was making and turned off the stove because it had burned and I wasted half the groceries already so I just left it there. Tsunade was staring at the ground in deep thought so she didn't notice I cut myself with the knife as I cut the carrots. She would think I wanted to die if she saw this so I bandaged my palm quickly and got back to work.

"So she left you alone with him and didn't bring you anywhere?" she made my mother seem like a bad person, she was just afraid so she left. I didn't care so long as she was safe from Fugaku.

"Did she help you?"

'No she didn't but it was best that way.'

"What about your brother how could he not know?"

'He didn't know because Fugaku was always sending him out or he was busy. And we also didn't tell him because he did not need this on his conscious as well.'

"Sasuke answer me please I want to help you!" she shouted as she stood up and grabbed my shoulders the same way Fugaku did the last time.

"You can't help me… no one can and Naruto couldn't that was why I left." 'Why I left in the first life was because there was too much pain, I left to get away from it. But I ended up bringing myself much more pain.'

"What are you talking about Sasuke I don't understand? When did you leave and what does Naruto have to do with this?" I pushed her back and turned off the water and the stove. 'No point in cooking if I just keep burning the food.'

"Do me a favor… when Naruto come tell him I'll come back a week before graduation… I'll be close by and making up the work but I just need to be alone for a while. I'll tell the Hokage right now so later." She sat down stunned by what I said and nodded.

/One week before graduation/

"Yo Dobe hurry up or you'll be late for school." I said after finally managing to be the me I was in the future I knew I could face Naruto and perhaps tell him the secret. He smiled brightly and caught up to me so we headed into class and Iruka-Sensei seemed to relax as he saw me. Most of the class was shocked and well I didn't care I sat at the end of a row, Naruto to my left and my cousin Hinata to my right. Hinata I took care of her for a long time until I left and this time I didn't get to help her so I will make it up to her now.

[Glad you came back Teme I was getting worried. What were you doing anyways?] He asked as he leaned his face on his palm and stared out the window.

[Working on beating the heck out of you Dobe. Kidding it was to be me again.] He didn't question what I said but nodded and left it t that which I was grateful for since I still wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Naruto I want you to perform the transformation Jutsu, Sasuke you the substitution Jutsu and Hinata I want you to perform the clone Jutsu." Iruka-Sensei said and we three got up to the front of the class and did the Jutsus.

Naruto transformed into me, Hinata made three clones and I used substitution to trade place with Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto p.o.v.

[Whispering]

_Flashback_

Eye conversations

**Kyuubi talking **

'Thinking'

'Sasuke is hiding something but what I don't know, at least he's back to normal the Sasuke I knew from before. The confident, arrogant, stuck-up, god I need to kill him and get that smirk off his face!' **'It's just a rouse kit. Just like yours is a rouse his is to hide the pain inside. You should just calm down and get used to it like you did before.'**

"Class dismissed. Oh, and class we have two students graduating next week from this class for being exceptional ninja." Iruka-sensei said and I paused before looking at Sasuke to see him shake his head and motion to the door where the Hokage was waiting for us. Iruka-sensei looked at us proudly and I felt happy but Sasuke seemed to not care which was something that is not unusual just normal.

[What do you think he wants us to do?] I asked while he just shrugged and pulled me behind a little as we entered the door way and old man smile at us.

"I was just going to call you two out for some ramen so we can speak privately about a subject." The old man speaking with out riddles something has to be wrong here, Sasuke seems on edge to. 'Kyuubi is this guy the real Hokage?' **'No kit you have to get away now!' **I jumped back quickly while Sasuke blocked the attack aimed for my head.

"Iruka-sensei this is an impostor!" Sasuke shouted and the imposter released his transformation to reveal Dedara of the rock village. I glared at him but Sasuke got in front of me a kunai held out in front of him as he glared at Dedara. [I changed the future by leaving on my own up until now this is why this happened. Get behind Iruka-sensei because Sasori is going to show up any minute.] Sasuke whispered and I nodded using a shadow clone to take my place behind Sasuke while no one was paying attention and hid behind Iruka-sensei's desk.

"Where is the container and while I'm at it I might as well take this Uchiha too." Dedara said menacingly I watched Sasuke take out Sharingan and Hinata take out Byakugan as she got beside Sasuke.

"Over our dead bodies!" they said together after they made eye contact and they immediately launched into gentle fist attacks on Dedara, Sasuke counting out loud until he reached sixty-four and pulled Hinata behind him as Sasori entered the class room.

"Sasori of the red sand it's a pleasure to meet a master of the puppets." I heard Sasuke say and saw Iruka-sensei was protecting the other students ready to take down anyone.

"Iruka-sensei they don't want any of the students so please evacuate them I will take care and cover you. Fireball jutsu!" I saw the walls light up orange and Dedara scream in pain and Sasori didn't make a sound at all.

"Hinata spin in a circle and release all of your chakra!" Sasuke instructed no doubt he wanted her to use her style of Rotation. I knew that I could get out but I just couldn't sit here! The desk was lifted up and Sasori was staring right at me Sasuke was using healing ninjutsu on Hinata because her legs were bleeding.

"Naruto you have to get help and make sure Iruka-sensei got away! I got Hinata and these guys!" I nodded and jumped out the window with Sasori beside me but Sasuke and Hinata took him down and nodded to me.

"64 Palms!" I heard them shout and then used the teleportation jutsu that the Yondaime used to use that Gama Bunta taught me.

"Old man two of the men from Akatsuki are after me they went and attacked the academy but Sasuke and Hinata blocked them from getting anyone! We have to send help and there also after Sasuke and they may want Hinata because she has Byakugan." I shouted waving my hands and old man had all the Anbu's on route to the academy so I suited up in my Anbu clothes and set off after them quickly.

"Naruto wait come back it isn't safe!"

"But I told you I can't ever leave Sasuke behind never again!" I shouted and found myself at the academy. Sasuke was trying to heal Hinata because she was unconscious and bleeding badly but he was coughing up blood so he couldn't.

"Get… Hinata outta… here." He wheezed as he pushed her towards me after he did the best he could to stop all of the bleeding. He set off after Sasori since none of the other Anbu could lay a hand on him. I wanted to help Sasuke but I had to protect Hinata first because he put her ahead of his self.

"Get the Uchiha out of here someone!" Captain Raven shouted and Crow who was Kakashi went to pick up Sasuke but Sasuke still doesn't react to well to strangers touch so he acted on instinct and knocked Crow unconscious.

"Uchiha calm down I got you I need you to hold onto me so I won't drop the Hyuga kid alright?" I commanded as an Anbu to him and he nodded numbly as he grasped the front of my shirt in a death grip and the other hand was used to pull Hinata close to him as well as me. He was just staring silently and he was really shaken up for some reason.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" he nodded and began again on healing ninjutsu for Hinata while we waited at the hospital for someone to check them out. Once someone got to them I went back to see if the others needed help in defeating the rouge ninja's but they had left to see if they could find me. No doubt they would leave and try again later, but right now I need to see Hinata and Sasuke.

"Old man how are Sasuke and Hinata? Are they alright are they too injured?" I asked and he shook his head escorting me to Sasuke and Hinata's room since they were sharing it I suppose.

"Hey Sasuke how are you doing? And you too Hinata anything wrong with you?"

"Hinata is completely fine not a scratch on her Naruto. It's Sasuke I'm worried about. He's in really bad shape and refuses to close his eyes or let me near him." Tsunade said worriedly as she gazed at Sasuke who was scratching his neck and it was already bleeding.

"Sasuke? Hey you Teme are… did they do something to you?" he just ignored me and it hurt but I had to break his shell. I hopped onto his bed and poked his nose, no response. I poked his forehead and got a twitch. So then I kissed him on the cheek and saw his lips twitch downward he glanced my way but then went back to staring at nothing.

"Guess what Teme I learned that I could still use that one move that I used on you before the last time." He didn't look at me at all but I got him to stop scratching his neck so it was a good thing. I hugged him and he put his hand down even though his neck was all bloody and so was that hand it didn't matter to me. I grabbed his left hand the one covered in blood and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're my brother no matter what and that will never change. I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you I promise to be by your side forever." He looked at me and smiled at bit before closing his eyes and fainting so I laid him down and smiled myself.

"That's good I broke through so he'll be okay and I will be here when he wants to talk about what happened. So we should leave and let them rest." Tsunade and old man nodded to me and left me in the room to wait by myself all alone in this hospital room.** 'Stop it kit you're going to scare your self this way and then you'll end up doing something you'll regret.' **I nodded and hopped onto a chair watching the clock tick by so slowly.

"Sasuke when are you going to wake up I feel lonely and Hinata you too… back then the last time what you said… I think I feel the same." I felt my cheeks heat up so I ran out of the room and decided I should walk around in the park for a while. As I got to the park everyone left just as quickly the parents scorning me for endangering their children's lives. 'Yeah well at least I still got some people who like me I could care less about them and then they'll be all like oh Naruto this Naruto that. Pathetic! Well the sun has set I guess I should go see if Sasuke woke up and check on Hinata see if Hiashi went to check up on her.' I sighed and walked over to the hospital and straight into Sasuke and Hinata's room.

"Get the fuck out! You have no right to speak to her that way!"

"And just who are you to be speaking to me that way and standing up for her!" Hiashi yelled and Sasuke got out of bed getting in front of Hinata with Sharingan out.

"Sasuke Uchiha Hinata's blood cousin after all my clan's blood line comes from the main branch of the Hyuga clan." Sasuke hissed venomously as he looked on angrily at Hiashi who backed up in shock at what Sasuke said he probably didn't know Sasuke claimed his Uchiha heritage as well as his Hyuga heritage.

"Would you like to see the fruit of my labors with both my heritages?" I looked at him and then at Hiashi before looking at Hinata she was crying.

"Sasuke stop, Hiashi you aren't allowed in this room it is off limits to everyone but the Hokage, me and Lady Tsunade please get out of here now before I call the Anbu squadron." Hiashi glared at me and Sasuke got in front of me glaring at Hiashi back he left before I could say anything more.

"Don't worry Hinata we won't let anyone hurt you anymore so rest assured." Me and Sasuke said to her before Sasuke looked at me tiredly and fell into my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's p.o.v.

[Whispering]

_Flashback_

Eye conversations

'Thinking'

**Future sequence/visions**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see Naruto and Hinata talking to each other and smiled before closing my eyes again to sleep. 'Man I really overdid myself with those attacks and standing up to Hiashi. I'm so beat I think I won't be able to move for a while.' I thought before opening my eyes again when it became quiet.

[Sasuke.] I heard Naruto whisper so I sat up in bed and saw an Anbu staring at the three of us before moving in on us. **The Anbu threw senbon at us covered in some type of liquid probably poison. I grabbed Naruto and Hinata covering them with my body and then attacking the Anbu to knock off his mask and see Kabuto staring at us in shock.**

"**How did you get that mark?"**

"**I've always had it now get out before I kill you." I threatened but I didn't count on his back up who knocked me and the others out taking us to Orochimaru's lair handing Naruto over to Akatsuki.**

"Naruto, Hinata move!" I shouted kicking up the bed and using it to cover the from the senbon needles. They got behind the bed with me and Hinata used Byakugan see what our status was. [Sasuke there are three more outside that are not with us but him, can we take them or should we run. You're still injured and I'm not back at full strength and Naruto can't take all four of them on.] I looked at her and closed my eyes to start concentrating on bringing up the rest of my chakra to get out a fireball. I took of my shirt and ripped it so that they could get covered in it because all the Uchiha clan clothes are made fire proof.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Kabuto screamed in pain and his accomplices ran in getting burned themselves. This alerted the Anbu guards and they ran in taking down Kabuto and his squad mates. Everything started getting fuzzy and hotter than it normally was supposed to be. The sounds mixed together and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Sasuke!" everything went dark and cold after that I was just there floating in darkness all over again.

"_Mother! Father! Why Itachi our whole clan why would you do it?"_

"_Because I needed to measure my container. Hate and detest me. Run and cling onto that pathetic life of yours." I watched over and over again as he murdered the clan not able to do anything about it._

"_This is wrong Itachi did this for the better why am I watching all of this? Stop it someone stop it!" I shouted trying to stop watching these deaths that have always plagued me but nothing could end it and it hurt to watch all over again._

_/_

"_Sasuke I'm glad we became friends I mean you outcast yourself and I'm an outcast we make a good team." Naruto said to me when he turned seven I looked at him as he ate his ramen and I sighed thinking about how much it hurt him to say that. I looked up and saw Hinata standing there nervously._

"_Naruto you mind if I invite my cousin?"_

"_You have a cousin I thought they all died?"_

"_They did but my cousin from my other bloodline. The Hyuga clan main branch member gave birth to the Uchiha clan but that isn't the only reason I except that heritage. It's because my mother had an affair with a main branch member and that makes me a mixed child. I guess that was why he got mad and did that experi- hey Hinata you can come over!" I shouted hoping that Naruto didn't catch the part that Fugaku experimented on me. I saw Hinata holding Aconite in her hands and they were with the whole root intact and she just smiled kindly at me and handed them to me._

"_I picked them at the house and brought them over since you said that you needed some." I took them and hid them under the bench so I could get them after school so I could dip the ends of my Kunai in the poison I make. My clan had a secret they were good at a couple of other things than fire Jutsus. One of our skills were poison making._

"_Thanks Hinata we should get going to class now." Why am I remembering this, this was from the last life?_

_/_

"_My name is Kakashi and I have a lot of likes and dislikes and my goals are none of your business." I stared at Kakashi and saw he was staring directly at me so I kept my face clear of emotions and watched as everything was said exactly the same as the last time._

"_Tomorrow you have a test so don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." With that said he left and so did I to see how Hinata's sensei was._

"_How'd it go Hinata? Did anyone bother you? Did Neji drop by and harass you again?" I asked because I found out the day before graduation that Neji made her feel down and that she was crying until I got her to stop._

"_n-no big brother Sasuke. E-everth-thing w-went fin-ne."_

"_Hinata you shouldn't stutter so much. Come on cheer up I'm sure that imbecile will accept your feelings." I taunted acting stuck up to her and I laughed as she turned red and punched my shoulder gently._

"_Naruto isn't an imbecile."_

"_I knew you had it in you to say a sentence with out stuttering but why'd it have to have Naruto in it?" she turned red again and we walked towards our little meditating/practice area behind my clan's side of the village._

_/_

"_Hinata I can't do this anymore I just can't stay here anymore. Playing ninja this place is holding me back." She looked sadly at me but said nothing just nodded in understanding and closed the window._

_/_

"_I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and I felt myself get annoyed._

"_You're annoying."_

_/_

"_I'll break every single bone in your body if I have to so that you won't go with Orochimaru!"_

_/_

"_Sasuke how can I be Hokage if I can't save my best friend?" please stop Naruto I can't take the pain anymore! I don't want to see this anymore!_

"Sasuke please wake up I can't stand it Sasuke it's to bright here." I heard a whisper and tried to open my eyes but it was hard.

"Grandma Tsunade I think he's waking up! Quick lower the blinds and dim the light!" the voice shouted and I managed to open my eyes a little to see yellow a lot of it too. I heard and groan and began to cough but someone placed water to my lips. 'Drink slowly control yourself.' I thought as I took small sips before leaning back down.

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"What hit me." I heard a laugh so I opened my eyes and saw old man, Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto waiting by my side smiling in relief.

"You've been asleep for almost a year and you had us all worried but not I because I knew you'd be okay." Naruto said and everyone rolled their eyes well Hinata blushed and nodded.

"What really did hit me?" Naruto looked away painfully so I grabbed his hand and gave him the biggest smile I could muster up.

"It was dark but I found the light."

"You over exhausted yourself and I don't really know what else Sasuke but it scared me to see you just laying there bleeding and not breathing. It wasn't at all like all the other times you were really bad off; there was nothing we could do for you at all… you just slept until today." I looked at Naruto and the others to seem there questioning gaze.

"It was this thing here… it was trying to take over and tempt me I realized it while I was dreaming. I managed to keep control and put a stop to it by using my own chakra as a barrier but that means I don't have a lot of it right now. It needs to be sealed before I won't be able to control it anymore." The Hokage looked at me and nodded as he ushered everyone out of the room so he could perform the sealing spell.

"Here I worked on this not to long ago it should work and seal the chakra from that and not all of mine." He looked at me and took the scroll I had before following everything and sealing it away. This seal was better than Kakashi's and similar to Naruto's and the side branch seal. It was created by the first Hokage but only my clan practiced it for many reasons. One of them because clan member's from our clan sometimes betray us so they get their Sharingan sealed with it…

"Oh, and I realized something."

"Oh and what is that?" the Hokage asked me and I looked away after I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I didn't celebrate Naruto and Hinata's birthday because I was asleep so I need to get started on that." He laughed at me and handed me my clothes as well as some paper work to get signed so I could leave. I filled it out as I pulled on my pants and shirt trying hard not to show that I was very stiff and having trouble move.

"Oh I recommend leaving through the window in case Naruto comes in and you don't get to create that surprise birthday party."

"Tell Tsunade, and Shizune to come to our hide out you can bring Naruto and Hinata in about three hours." Once I finished I opened the window and took off quickly hiding my chakra from Naruto. I made it to the hide out in record time quickly starting put up decorations and clean the room. I fell to the floor about an hour later barely managing to stay conscious.

"What's wrong with me… I can barely move?" I tried to push myself up but it hurt as if my body was being torn apart.

"You shouldn't be moving around to much I mean you've just come out of coma. Sarutobi-sensei said you called for us." I looked at Tsunade and sighed before giving up on trying to stand for now.

"I need you to set up the rest of the decorations, I'm going to get started on the cakes in a minute." She looked at me skeptically but I just glared and she and Shizune got to work. Once I got up I began on the cakes and felt myself get lightheaded the smell of the sweets was getting to be too much for me.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself to hard." Tsunade said from right beside me startling me but not enough to mess up Hinata's cake. Naruto's cake was done all I needed was Hinata's to be done but old man and them two were coming close.

"Turn off the light! I can work in the dark hurry and hide somewhere Naruto won't look." Shizune nodded hiding after they turned off the lights so once I was done I climbed into the cupboards.

"What is it that you want us to see old man? And uh, Hinata here is our little home you can live here too if you want to." When the door opened we jumped out and scared Hinata and Naruto.

"Happy late birthday!" Thud!

"Sasuke!"

"I told you not to push yourself Uchiha."

"I'm fine just eat your cake the smell was too much I'm not tired."

"Could've fooled me. I mean jeez his first day as an actual genin and he's already down on the floor. Here I didn't have the chance to give you your headband." Naruto said as he smiled and handed me my headband. I put it on smiling at him and Hinata as they began to eat their cakes so was everyone else.

"Sasuke don't push yourself alright take it easy." I glared at him and he laughed.

"I just got out of a coma and the hospital. I'm not going to take it easy that'd be stupid." He looked at me and put his foot on chest I could barely push his foot away.

"Shut up that means nothing." I yawned and closed my eyes with his foot on my chest still.

"**Today is your first mission as genin since you've been in a coma Naruto hasn't left your side so this is your first genin mission. I want you two to find Jiraiya the toad sage. And find this messenger he is missing and war is about to befall our country if the messenger is not found within the one week time limit."**

"**Got it old man just leave it to us and well Hinata I think that we should at least be allowed to tell her goodbye before we leave. We'll pack and head to the academy." Old man nodded and we left the room ignoring all the other genin, chunin, and jonin in the room. Once we were outside of the room I looked at Naruto and his flustered face.**

"**Oh, is someone embarrassed?" I asked and he glared at me before shaking his head and walking away from me. Once he was gone I fell against the wall coughing up a lot of blood and shaking badly.**

"**I have to go on this mission I need to get captured so they won't go after Naruto. Pull it together Sasuke you have to do this." I said as I lifted my hand wincing in pain at the soreness from the coma I cleaned up and followed Naruto to the academy.**

"Sasuke wake up you need to get in bed or else you'll get sick." Tsunade said as she grabbed my hand I knew it was her but that didn't stop me from hitting her in the stomach the moment she pulled on my arm.

"Lady Tsunade!" I opened my eyes and saw blood run down her chin as she clutched onto her stomach in pain. She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes said that we would talk about this later.

"Well see you guys later alright? And Hinata you can stay we can take you to your house if your dad checks up on you." She nodded and climbed onto my bed and we climbed into Naruto's bed.

"Night guys… oh yeah Hinata if you have a bad dream hop into bed with us." I told her before I closed my eyes going back to sleep because I was still tired. I woke a couple hours later because Naruto was having nightmare about the villagers hurting him on his birthday because I wasn't there to protect him. I had another ability that I didn't tell Naruto, it was the ability to see and feel someone's dreams even if I didn't want to I would see it and feel the pain that they felt.

"Shh Naruto it's alright I will be here for you... hush now my baby be still love don't cry sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby sleep like your rocked by the stream." I sang and Hinata also settled down she climbed into our bed and slept as peacefully as Naruto leaving me alone to be tormented by their dreams or rather nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

[Whispering]

_Flashback_

Eye conversations

**Kyuubi talking **

'Thinking'

Naruto's p.o.v.

Sasuke was cooking food when I woke up next to Hinata who was holding onto a stuffed kitten that belonged to Sasuke.

"Don't wake Hinata up she barely got to sleep again she woke up at the time she was supposed to be training and had a break down I barely got her to bed after that." I nodded to him as he set down the plates of food one for each of us with Hinata's in the oven to keep warm.

"Poor Hinata has to deal with Hiashi I can't really blame Neji for going off like that at the main branch."

"He's worse than that Naruto you can't even begin to understand. In a way he's just like Fugaku but there is one difference between them…" I saw how he wrapped his arms around his self as he said this but I didn't say anything I think he just wanted to think in peace so I left it at that and continued to eat. He didn't even finish eating he just stayed like that shivering every once in a while a hollow look in his eyes that I was all too familiar with.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" I looked towards the beds to see Hinata waking up and I smiled to her patting the chair between us. She got off the bed and padded over to us and quietly made her way to the table glancing at Sasuke with worry before I shook my head and she took small hesitant bites of the food as if we would take it away from her any second.

"Eat it Hinata we won't do what he ever did I promise." She nodded as Sasuke said his I looked at him to see him avoiding my gaze as he pushed his plate forward and left the table. He walked over to the bed and began fixing it and looking through our inventory of ninja supplies and the aconite we were growing for personal uses.

"Hinata me 'n Sasuke are going on a mission and won't be back for a while so don't get into any trouble alright?" she nodded and Sasuke looked at her making her nod once more to his silent question whatever it was.

"Sasuke are you going to bring some poison or are you just checking that all the poison is still there? I mean it kinda freaks me out how you always check for it like ya do with the fire ya pyro." He smirked evilly and it made me shutter for a moment but then I realized he was just teasing me. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and then waved goodbye to us looking a bit gloomy as she did so.

"Hinata before you go I want you to know that I can't pick you up for awhile. And tell me if any of those girls pick on you again I'll be sure this time to make it seem like it was a friend this time that will talk to them." I looked at this exchange but didn't say anything Hinata just nodded and Sasuke looked at me.

"Well Naruto?"


End file.
